The Alpha Dog
by JustASteveGut
Summary: Snow had recently become alpha for a pack in the Wolf Valley. Alongside his mate and trusted wolves, he’ll get through it all. (Inspired by Sharic-G-Shepherd and I’s collab Aleu’s Family)
1. Introduction-The-Meeting

**_First thing's first, I'm making this to fill in the vod between my current Story, Hybrid and the Pup, and a story I was working with Player2Daniel, now Sharic-G-Shepherd. I've recently read his latest chapter of When I Was a Pup, and got inspired to make this. There's going to be multiple references to the Wolf Valley in this. Now, I will continue the Hybrid and the pup story as much as I can. Enjoy the first chapter of this story. Also if you read the original version of Hybrid and the Pup(Balto and the Purebred Husky) you might be a little in the dark,as a few things changed. Don't worry, you'll still have a general idea of what happened if you haven't read the newer version_**.

The wind calmly blew through a small valley, giving a refreshing feeling to Snow. the dog sighed, "dear what's bothering you?" asked Suki, "the Valley's alphas are to meet today," the two stared at the morning sun for a few more minutes. The husky knew the time to head out was nigh, "Suki, can you watch the valley for me while I'm… discussing things with these leaders? "You are well aware of my answer. Now stop being so worried," the she-wolf licked the dog's face, causing Snow to smirk a bit. Returning the gesture to his mate, he headed into the heart of Wolf Valley.

The Wolf Valley was quite the sight to behold. The water running through it was crystal clear, and it would make quite the camping site. Aside from the thousands of wolves that inhabit it. Several of the subpacks alphas had already showed up to the meeting spot. Daro sat down as he caught the scent of a dog. I believe a hunter is nearby. The wolves jumped up, ready to pounce the moment something came out of the bushes. Suddenly a white dog slowly bean walking out of the brush, "I'm here for the alpha-" he stopped to counter one of the wolves that lunged at him. Without hesitation, he pinned down the wolf with a bit of effort, "as I was saying earlier, I am here for this little meeting."

**_Just a little short chapter for now, as I do want to keep my eye on the Hybrid and the Pup._**


	2. Don’t Fucking Try it

**_Thank you everyone who has left a review, thanks for enjoying, and let's dive right into this!_**

"As I said, I am here for this alpha meeting," Snow was beginning to get a little agitated, the alpha, that had been pinned down by him, had been struggling to get out from the pissed husky. Taking a deep breath, the canine finally let off of the downed wolf, "the next bitch that jumps at me won't go unscathed," he threatened. Daro cleared his throat, gaining the others' attention, "now that we are all here, let us begin with our meeting."

If Snow was being entirely honest to himself, he didn't listen to anything that was said as the meeting carried on. He was hoping there'd be topcs of great importance, but seemingly, it was just the leaders catching up, and discussing how their corresponding packs were fairing. He knew just how simple his life could've been, eat, sleep, go on walks, and play with his human. Snow simply closed his eyes, "hello," said one of the alphas in a baby voice, similarly to how a human would have talked to him. No, this wasn't talking to him, it was talking down on him. He simply didn't care for what else the wolf had to say, leaving his ears only to his thoughts.

"Hey,I'm talking to you!" Growled said alpha, "as I was saying, I am Kamik," this Kamik simply kept talking to him in that stupid voice. By now the dog just decided to simply ot react, "wonder how Suki's handling the pack," he mused. Out of the blue, Kamik pounced at the husky, resulting in him being pinned to the ground, "gee, you pounce like a cub, without the cute part of it," he taunted, "enough!" Growled Daro, "the next one of you to start a fight is not going to like what happens next."

Snow shrugged, and bega heading on his way, "and you're not going anywhere, I'd like to speak with you," groaning, he stopped dead inn his tracks, turned around, and Daro was already up in his face. The alpha looked a bit more respectable than the others, "I'd like to apologize on Kamik's behalf, "there's no need to apologize for somebody else's deeds," Snow took a deep breath, "well, that's enough excitement for me today," said the bored husky.

Along the route home there was quite a small creek. It was relaxing to the alpha to hear the water quietly flowing alongside him, "never thought I'd see a dog in Wolf Valley," said a white she-wolf. Snow paid her little attention as he went to take a quick drink from the creek, "Lisa! We caught the caribou we were hunt- what are you doing her mutt?" Snow felt a vein pop in his head, the husky continued to ignore the wolves as he took his last few laps of water. Lisa caught just how this husky smelled, it was so familiar, yet so different, "you better answer me now, dog, "attack me I dare you," the wolf in question lunged at the dog…

Snow immediately took action, with a quick duck, he narrowly avoided the assault, "I warned ya pal," the husky slammed right into his foe, knocking the wolf to the ground, "stop!" Lisa ran inn order to stop the fight from escalating. Snow quickly brought his full weight down on the winded animal, knocking him out cold. Quickly taking his leave, Lisa stared at the direction the mutt ran off, before quickly going to aid her injured comrade.

**_And… that's a wrap. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next one. Goodbye!_**


	3. A Smooth Hunt

**_We're back with a Dog Alpha, I thank you all for enjoying the last chapter, these are a blast of fresh air. I believe after these two stories and the collaboration(with Sharic-G-Shepherd) I'll try and dip my feet in something other than Balto. Enough about what I plan on doing, let's hop in show we?_**

The morning Sun shined brightly over Wolf Valley, everything seemed like an average day, "Alpha, we are ready to head out on the morning hunt, is there any further instructions?" Snow simply chuckled, "Orion, you don't need to refer to me as Alpha y'know," said the husky, "I know, I know, but it almost doesn't feel right Snow," said Orion, "well Orion, what are we waiting for?" he asked, "but you almost never lead hunting parties, "let's just say, after yesterday, I'd love to go on a good hunt about now," responded the dog. Not stopping for a second, the two canines lead their hunters into the forest.

"I smell a caribou, to our west," announced one of the wolves in the party, "good work Ekan," said Snow, even after living with wolves for nearly a year, he still envied his wolves sharper sense of smell above all else. With perfect coordination, the small party began heading east, Snow lowered his tail. With the quick moton, the group stopped before a clearing, a lone caribou stood, "this one looks like a nice catch boys," whispered the alpha as they slowly began encompassing the clearing. The party slowly made their way out of the clearing, Snow stood face to face with the caribou, his ears twitched for all but a second, and the husky made like a mad dog. He kept the caribou busy, followed suit by the rest of the party, all of which kept out from under the larger animal. Orion flanked the animal, making Snow grin. The wolf pounced, ripping the tender flesh of the caribou's throat. Causing a swift demise to their prey, "looks like our pack shall be eating good tonight," said Snow, he then grabbed the corpse's antler, "hey Achilles, give me a paw here," the wolf dashed to aid his alpha.

**Thank you all for enjoying this chapter if you did. I have a few grand plans in mind, but I'll get to those when I do. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
